Valcerian Dragon
No one quite knows where Valcerian dragons come from – some scholars argue that such refined and intelligent beasts must have been bred, but by whom? Perhaps by races long forgotten, that have faded as ages passed. One can occasionally be spotted in the southern lands, where their coloring gives them the advantage of stealth. Still, it must be argued that these draconians are uncommonly knowledgeable when it comes to the affairs of humans. They seem to understand our languages, and this great ability is a valued skill when it comes to journeys. They seem more graceful than some of their brethren, and have peculiar habits of collecting round gems. These creatures also possess amazing powers over the weather, able to bring a storm down from the skies in moments. Those in The Keep watch with alarm once a year as a frighteningly potent storm is summoned, and these dragons celebrate the passing of winter. Egg You gently cradle a golden egg in your palms, the sharp scales reflecting light into your eyes. Hatchling Sharp claws press into you, and you reach up to rearrange the dragon hatchling riding on your shoulder. You gently push it into a more secure position, smiling at the way it's craning its neck to see where you're going. There's a field near the lake set away for draconian younglings, and your small Valcerian is old enough to join them at play. Finally the little one is wiggling too much to continue being held, and you let it down. It immediately rushes over to the other dragons, and sooner than you'd imagined they're busy playing. A white dragon has pushed down your Valcerian and is busy smelling it – in moments, they're chasing each other and tumbling about. With a nod to the older Valcerian dragon keeping an eye on them, you head off to your lessons. Adult As a dragon hatchling grows, it will shed its skin. You can tell when a Valcerian has reached maturity when it ceases to shed every year. Valcerian scales are prized for their colors, beautiful golds that are incredibly durable. These dragons make their homes in caves beneath the earth, much more narrow and tunnel-like than the caves of other draconians. They're also well known for their love of round jewels, which are usually rose colored or ocean blue. As adults, their yellow crests grow larger, and the females tails will boast bright plumes. Male Valcerians have larger crests and teeth than females, while lacking colorful tails. Both appear more serpentine in form than some of their cousins, with longer, flexible torsos and necks. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information *No. 53 *Obtained from Donation Shop for 2 (September 15 - October 14, 2009) *Released: September 15, 2009 *Sprites: Rijolt *Description: Damien *Gender Dimorphism: **Male holds blue spheres, has larger horns, fangs; more leg and tail fluff, and no tail fan. **Female holds pink spheres, shorter horns, no fangs, less leg and tail fluff, and has a tail fan. *Origins: This creature is based on a chinese dragon *Trivia: The Valcerian Dragon was the first Donation creature to have different male and female forms. Category:2009 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Rijolt Category:Dragons